Question: Solve for $x$ : $6 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 6 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $24 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 24$